


Boogie Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [342]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, retro fashions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/19: "chain, cage, gold"A last look back at themeHalloween.I make a few references to vintage fashion trends from the (ugh) 70's, and a famous anthem of that era.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [342]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Boogie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/28/19: "chain, cage, gold"
> 
> A last look back at theme _Halloween._
> 
> I make a few references to vintage fashion trends from the (ugh) 70's, and a famous anthem of that era.

In tight bell bottoms, gaudy open-necked polyester shirt, at least eight gold chains adorning his chest, Derek looked the picture of 70’s groovy style, especially after Stiles finished sticking a thick mustache over his husband’s upper lip.

Stiles wore a pink leisure suit, a pillow stuffed under it for that middle-aged paunchy overhang. Snug on his scalp the finishing touch, a comb-over wig, made Derek cry, his tone cagey, “You look horrible. _We_ look horrible.”

“We look like winners, baby!” Stiles disagreed.

Bopping to the lyrics of _Stayin’ Alive_, Stiles led Derek to the Camaro and Lydia’s legendary Halloween ball.


End file.
